Formula para el Desastre
by Noelia Marquez
Summary: Draco conoce a sus 'suegros'. Un dramione navideño.
1. Chapter 1

**Fórmula para el desastre** **= Huron + Leona + Navidad**

 **Aclaración** **: Los personajes no pertenecen, sino que son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Mi pequeño homenaje para esta pareja, en la época más linda del año.**

...

 **Primera Parte**

-Por qué tan callada leona?

Hermione ni siquiera volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía dicha provocación, no tenía ánimos, no sentía nada.

Draco empezó a preocuparse, desde la finalización de la guerra ya habían pasado cinco años, a veces tan rápido que podía considerarse como un parpadeo, pero a veces tan lento que uno sentía que ya habían pasado siglos. Su amistad con Granger empezó de a poco, nada ideal, nada romántico; como una evolución de la relación entre dos personas: un saludo, una disculpa por parte de él, el perdón por arte de ella, coincidir en la universidad de leyes muggles (por orden del ministro), coincidir como profesores en Hogwarts (porque también hicieron una carrera en las universidades mágicas), y así, de a poco, una extraña amistad surgió.

-Granger…Hermione estás bien?

Ella sintió la preocupación en la voz de él, y sollozó.

Draco realmente empezó a preocuparse, nunca la había visto llorar, ella era fuerte y soberbia: -Hermione que te sucedió?

-Navidad

Draco no entendía: -qué pasa con la navidad?

-Mis padres

-qué pasa con tus padres?

Ella lo miró con furia:

-Estas estúpido o qué hurón... Mis padres quieren que pase las fiestas con ellos…con ellos…la navidad…

Pobre infeliz, por preguntar a continuación:

-Y?

-Repulso!(*1) - Draco salió despedido contras unas de las paredes del aula.

-Loca! Qué te pasa Granger?- él gritó mientras intentaba recuperarse como podía.

Ella estalló en llanto: -Ellos piensan que estoy en pareja desde hace tres meses…me pusieron un ultimátum…me extorsionaron con el tema de haberles borrado la memoria.- Su llanto se intensificó -Ni siquiera puedo ir para la madriguera, porque…- lloró más fuerte- Creo que la esposa de Ron me odia…

.-Te tiene celos, no te odia.

-¿Pero si no hice nada?

-No…solo fuiste el amor de la comadreja por más de 10 años…y vaya saber obra de quien, su relación no prosperó. Amada por su familia entera…imagínate como se debe sentir Melisa

-Melina…se llama Melina

-Por eso Melisa se debe sentir mal…

Siguió llorando, definitivamente el hurón albino no servía para calmar a una mujer en crisis:

-Qué hago Draco?- su voz estaba tan quebrada, que Draco solo pudo hacer lo único que considero inteligente, en realidad hizo la peor estupidez del mundo, pero en fin, lo que se dice dicho esta.

-Úsame a mí.

Ella lo miro desconcertada –qué?

-Granger que me lleves a mí… No tengo ningún compromiso, y reconozco que desde que Blaise y Pansy se casaron y Theo luego con Luna… Me enloquecen con que también debería sentar cabeza y conocer a una mujer que me cambie la vida, y enamorarme, y no sé cuántas idioteces más…- se acercó al espejo del salón, arreglándose tanto la ropa como el pelo: - como si alguien tan perfecto como yo lo necesitara…cada vez que chasqueo los dedos tengo con quien pasar un buen rato.

-Demasiada información… Gracias por el parte de tu vida sexual

-Es lo que te falta Granger… sexo… y del bueno- le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione se sonrojó, demasiado por ser solo un chiste, y atinó a contestarle: -Ahora puedo vomitar?

-Graciosa… que más quisieras…

Hermione decidió ignorarlo, como el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces que Malfoy llevaba a las conversaciones al campo sexual, es que estaba obsesionado con el tema o que. Pero una voz en su cabeza le respondió:

" _Es porque el muy bastardo sabe que es un dios del sexo…lo sabe él y casi tres cuartos de la población de Londres tanto muggle como mágico"_ y sin saber porque eso le produjo un escozor en el estómago.

Sin embargo, tampoco le dio tanta importancia, últimamente se había apegado mucho a Malfoy, mas después de la boda de Ron con Melina (una muggle que Ron había conocido por casualidad en un evento de cooperación entre el mundo mágico y el no mágico). No es que sintiera celos, pero sabía que toda la familia Weasley mas Harry pensaban que ella iba ser quien se casara con Ron, pero las cosas no resultaron, y aunque seguían siendo excelentes amigos, y Melina le parecía una excelente persona y una compañera ideal para Ron; pero también entendía su malestar, debido a que en cada reunión, las anécdotas de ellos tres acaparaban todo, y eso debía de dolerle a la pobre chica.

Mas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos:

" _Maldita sea... por qué tengo que ser tan buena persona…y para que carajo le mentí a mis padres…."_

La culpa era de su madre, por haberle organizado una citas a ciegas con un tal Dr. Meyers… Un colega de sus padres, que tenía 45 años, una calvicie prominente y una madre aun viviendo con él.

" _Dios me aceptará si me pego un balazo en vísperas navideña_ " reflexionó tras enumerar las ventajas de su última cita. Y ni pensar en la extorsión, aún resuenan en sus oídos las últimas palabras de su madre antes de cortar la llamada:

' _-Hermione realmente queremos que pases estas navidades con nosotros, sé que usualmente lo pasabas en lo de lo Weasley, pero ahora que el muchacho se casó, creo que tu pareja y vos deberían venir, sería una muy buena oportunidad para conocerlo. Es hora que volvamos a ser una familia, como lo éramos antes de esa famosa guerra y todo eso, no te parece?'_

Ese 'no te parece', lo decía todo: seguimos decepcionados de vos, no podemos entender por qué lo hiciste, y vas a tener que trabajar mucho para que te perdonemos. Te amamos pero nos engañaste y terminaste con la confianza que te teníamos.

Y para sumarle a dicha ecuación espantosa: les mentía sobre su situación amorosa.

" _Hermione Granger estas perdida…y solo tienes dos posibilidades: comprarte una arma, lo cual sería un poco extremo o aceptar el ofrecimiento del hurón albino"_

-Mierda….estas navidades van a ser una pesadilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy había llegado a su nuevo hogar. Tras la guerra, aunque los Malfoy habían sido liberados de todo cargo y culpa, sus padres no soportaron el peso de la conciencia. En los meses siguientes, Draco recuerda claramente el llanto de su madre, el escape de su padre a manos del alcohol. Tiempo después, él estaba en la universidad, inclusive su amistad con Granger estaba iniciando, cuando recibió la peor noticia de su vida: sus padres se habían suicidado. Ambos fueron hallados por sus elfos, estaban en su recamara, durmiendo abrazados, y le habían dejado una nota. Las palabras de esa nota quedarían grabadas en su memoria para siempre:

" _Perdónanos… Te amamos. Vive"_

De eso ya habían pasado casi cinco años, y aunque el dolor persistía, sus amigos habían estado ahí para ayudarlo a continuar, sobretodo Granger. Esa maldita sangre sucia, impura, come libros, insoportable, y tantos otros calificativos que lo habían llevado a adorarla. Obviamente de esto último, ella nunca iba a enterarse.

Retomando, tras graduarse, y ser nombrado profesor de posiciones de Hogwarts había decidido vender la mansión Malfoy. Ya llegado el momento se compraría una nueva casa, mientras tanto vivía en el castillo, como tantos otros profesores y como su más reciente amiga.

Ergo, su hogar era el castillo, una de las torres que daban hacia el oeste (mencione que dicha torre era compartida por si ex archienemiga). Hermosa torre por cierto, y con todos los lujos que un Malfoy requería. Porque Draco Malfoy había cambiado, pero sus mañas nunca.

Estaba terminándose de desvestir cuando su compañera de torre entró a su recamara.

-Dios Granger….si querías verme desnudo solo lo tenías que pedir, para qué entrar así a mi cuarto.

Hermione estaba tan ida, que recién al escuchar y procesar las palabras de él entendió la situación: ella había entrado sin llamar al cuarto de un hombre. Hombre que en esos momentos solo estaba con unos bóxer de raso, del más fino raso de color negro (de paso mencionamos) y nada más.

" _Oh…x Dios…."_

-Te gusta lo que vez sangre sucia?

Ella solo retrocedió y cerró la puerta. Volvería a abrirla cuando sus neuronas se dignaran a hacer sinapsis.

Draco estalló en una carcajada:

-Granger…en serio…es broma…a poco nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo…Vamos que inclusive la comadreja alguna vez se fue de boca y contó alguna que otra infidencia de ustedes dos.

Ella nuevamente abrió la puerta, pero esta vez hecha un basilisco:

-Ese infeliz qué!?

Draco le sonrió con toda la perversidad que podía y le dijo:

-No te teníamos tan apasionada…creo que hasta Potter se ruborizó.

-Voy a matar a Ron…

Draco estaba radiante, una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era cuando Hermione se enfurecía, resplandecía con la rabia, y más si ese enojo iba dirigido al ex pobretón (tras la guerra su economía había repuntado). Sin embargo, aunque disfrutaba verla furiosa, y también notaba que su tristeza se había dispersado un poco, no podía con su curiosidad:

-Y dime impura a que se debe el honor de tu presencia en mi habitación?

-Acepto

Draco no entendió:

-Qué eres una impura?

-Idiota…acepto tu ofrecimiento…si sigue en pie, respecto a que te hagas pasar por mi pareja…-su mirada mostró duda y temor- …por qué sigue en pie, no?

-Granger…la palabra de un Malfoy vale tanto como sus cuentas en Gringotts.

A ella sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y sin dudarlo, fue a su encuentro para abrazarlo:

-Gracias Draco…

Y Draco Malfoy supo dos cosas en se momento: que le encantaba hacerla feliz, aunque tuviera que fumarse unas fiestas navideñas muggles; y que tener a su sangre sucia pegado a su cuerpo cuasi desnudo no era para nada una buena idea.

El contacto fue efímero, pero a Draco le costaría una ducha y tal vez una lechuza a alguna conocida para aplacar el infierno que se había desatado. Mientras tanto Hermione, tarde en la noche y ya calmada, rememoraría el calor que el cuerpo de su amigo emanaba y lo sedosa que era su piel, y los fuertes que eran sus músculos. Y la excelente ducha fría que se dio luego

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente se sentía mucho mejor, sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, así que estaba mucho más aliviada. En realidad quien le había quitado ese peso de encima había sido Draco.

Al bajar las escaleras le extrañó el silencio que predominaba en la torre. Así que sin reflexionar mucho (muy mal hecho) pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormido. Cuando estaba por golpear la puerta, que esta se abre y sale una morocha despampánate solo con una camisa.

-Ahh…hola….estas buscado a Draco? Esta todavía durmiendo…

Hermione estaba petrificada. La morocha siguió hablando:

-Me muero de hambre…hay alguna posibilidad que algún elfo me traiga algo de comer.

Una de las heroínas de guerra, la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts de las últimas décadas, abogada en el mundo de los humanos, profesora de encantamientos en el mundo mágico, en fin, un dechado de virtudes, seguía petrificada.

Hasta alguien con un coeficiente intelectual bajo le llamaría la atención que una persona enfrente de uno estuviera literalmente congelada:

-Disculpa estas bien?

Tal vez Merlín desde el más allá se había apiado del momento bochornoso que estaba haciendo, y la hizo regresar al mundo de los conscientes y movibles:

-Perdón?

-Si es tan bien…te veías… rara?

Hermione nunca entendió de dónde salió lo siguiente, carcajada sutil y tono amistoso:

-Si…perdón, me colgué…viste esas noches difíciles...

La morocha parecía angustiada:

-Ahh!- Exclamó compungida y de pronto gritito angustioso y llevándose las manos al rostro, le dijo:

\- No me digas que no te dejamos dormir…

Hermione para sí, exigía que si exista un dios hiciera que la tierra se abriese y se la tragase.

-No tranquila….dormí bien…son unos temas laborales…

La morocha suspiró aliviada:

-Es que… dios es toda una fiera en la cama…y no soy precisamente de las calladitas.

" _Demasiada información"_ eso era el mensaje que su cerebro le estaba enviando a Hermione en esos momentos:

-Querías comer…puedo llamar a un elfo… por vos…digo…lo voy a buscar y le digo que venga para acá…vos…entra de nuevo…no tomes frio… un gusto…mis saludos a Draco.

Y sin darle la oportunidad de réplica, Hermione prácticamente se desapareció de la torre oeste.

Como le había prometido a la morocha se dirigió a la cocina, y le pidió a un elfo que fuera para su torre con discreción.

Ya en el comedor, se sentó decidida a desayunar, organizar mentalmente su clase y por supuesto, olvidar lo que había ocurrido en la mañana. Pero a quien engañamos, cuando el destino esta en modo: te jodo por todos lados, no hay quien se salve.

-Profesora Granger….dichosos los ojos que lo ven

" _Señor es que me odias…"_

-Profesor Macmillan cómo está usted?

-Hermione háblame de tu…misma edad, además, no quiero que seas tan formal conmigo.

Definitivamente algo había hecho que ya no solo el cielo la odiaba sino todo el universo:

-Tienes razón, pero como eres también un profesor, pienso que es lo mejor, por lo menos en horas de trabajo… a modo de ejemplo para los alumnos.

Ernnie le sonrió con picardía (o creemos que esa fue su intención) – siempre me da la sensación que con Malfoy no tienes ese trato

Hermione no lo pudo evitar y dejó escapar una risa irónica:

-Ja…. el profesor Malfoy es el peor de todos.

Al tejón la curiosidad lo estaba matando, así que sin pedirle permiso, vio la oportunidad para acercase a la leoncita, que lo traía loco desde los 14 años.

-Acaso pasó algo malo, profesora Granger?

Ella lo miró confundida:

-Porque debería pasar algo con el profesor Malfoy?

Alguien mentalmente le estaba prendiendo una vela a todos los santos:

-Profesora…Hermione…-cambiando la estrategia, que con miel se atrapa mas moscas, o eso dicen -si podes, quisieras este sábado venir a beber una cerveza de mantequilla al Hogsmeade.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, el infierno o un precipicio, pero se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la morocha, y una especie de bilis le subió por su garganta, y contestó:

-Me encantaría Ernest

-Ernnie….en serio Hermione hace muchos años que nos conocemos.

Ella le sonrió, y levantándose:

-Me despido tengo una clase…que tengas un buen día.

-Hasta luego Hermione.

Ella salió del comedor dirigiéndose a su clase con los de primero, sin percatarse, que alguien había observado y no de muy buena manera la conversación tan amena que ella había tendido hacia unos instantes.

-.-.-.-

Draco empezó a despertarse cuando sintió el barullo que la morocha, de la cual ni recordaba el nombre, estaba haciendo al levantarse. Cuando algo lo sacó de su nebulosa:

" _Es la voz de Granger"_

Murmullos, un gritito de sorpresa, la frase 'que no era de las calladitas', y el ofrecimiento de Granger de traerles comida.

" _Dios mio….me va a amatar…"_

Saltando de la cama vio como la morocha entraba y le sonreía con picarda:

-Estas despierto, amor…

-Con quién hablabas?

La morocha miró la puerta:

-No se…muy amable, un poco rara… me dijo que le va a pedir a un elfo que nos traiga comida…-se empezó a reír sola-… pobre creo que anoche no durmió mucho…nos habrá escuchado?

" _Ay Dios…no por favor…."_

Despacho a la morocha sin ningún miramiento, había algunas cosas que nunca cambiaban, y para Draco esa mujer solo había sido un desahogo, algo que aplacara la pasión que su compañera de piso, de trabajo, su amiga había causado. Y ahora ella lo había visto, tal vez oído, y de pronto una desesperación poco común en el surgió en su pecho. Entró a bañarse y fue tan rápido como su humanidad lo permitía, sabía que ella estaría en el comedor desayunando, ambos tenían sus respectivas clases a partir de las ocho y media, así que ella se tomaba ese día para disfrutar su desayuno y planificar sus clases.

Al cruzar la puerta del comedor, decidió ir por unos de los costados, no quería llamar mucho la atención, vio una escena que le revolvió literalmente el estómago.

" _Qué hace la sangre sucia hablando con ese intento de profesor?"_

Ernest Macmillan era el profesor de xilomancia, y dicho sea de paso, adivinación ya era poco serio para Draco, pero adivinar a través de unas ramitas, bueno sin comentarios.

Vio como él se sentaba a su lado, le sonreía, y ella le correspondía la sonrisa y luego ella al despedirse se iba, sin percatarse de que él estaba también en el recinto.

-Profesor…

Ernnie vio la oportunidad perfecta para sobrar al insoportable de Malfoy;

-Cómo esta profesor Malfoy? Le costó levantarse, no?…Ya casi es la hora de su clase.

-Nada que no tenga bajo control Macmillan, acaso vio a la profesora Granger?

-Hermione

Tic en el ojos izquierdo de Draco.

-Si…recién salió…no la viste irse?

Draco se sentía como el Vesubio antes de enterrar a Pompeya en cenizas:

-No…por qué sino le preguntaría sobre ella?

Ignorando el tono de Draco, le contestó:

-Hermione se acaba de ir, pero pudimos conversar bastante…- le guiño - imagínate Malfoy que hasta acepto salir conmigo el sábado que viene.

Proyecten que Draco había hecho erupción. Y Macmillan sonrió triunfante, quien diría que el tejón tenía sus artimañas también.

-Malfoy?

Draco estaba replanteándose el usar una imperdonable, qué sería lo peor que le podía pasar: que lo enviaran a Azkaban. Tal vez el beso del dementor. Pero quién le quitaría la gloria y satisfacción de librar al mundo del pelmazo que tenía enfrente.

-Macmillan como siempre un gusto hablar con vos….me retiro… mi clase empieza en tres minutos…y viste como es, si fuera una mera optativa… pero las materias troncales son fundamentales.

Y dándose vuelta con todo el dramatismo que sus genes le permitían, salió como si fuera el dios Febo del comedor, dejando a un profesor ex Hufflepuff bastante molesto por el ninguneo a su enseñanza.

...

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Me encantaría saber sus comentarios y opiniones.**

 **Noelia Marquez.**

 **08/12/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fórmula para el desastre** **= Huron + Leona + Navidad**

 **Aclaración** **: Los personajes no pertenecen, sino que son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Sin tanto preámbulo, la segunda parte de esta historia navideña.**

...

Hermione regresó a la torre entrada la noche, había estado adelantando trabajo en su despacho, en realidad había terminado con todas las clases que tenía para ese año, y recién estaban en diciembre, pero realmente quería evitar encontrarse con Draco.

Se sentía muy confundida, no era la primera vez que veía que Malfoy traía a alguna chica, y sabía que él era así, y así lo había aceptado como amigo. Pero no podía entender por qué cada vez le dolía más y más verlo con otras mujeres. Y tenía muchísimo más miedo de reflexionar sobre lo que estaba sintiendo y descubrir algo aun peor.

Para todo esto Malfoy estaba estoico sentando en uno de los sillones, no pensaba dormirse hasta hablar con ella. El reloj marcaba treinta minutos para la medianoche, cuando sintió que el cuadro de la entrada de la torre se abría.

-Mucho trabajo, Granger?

Draco sabía que lo mejor era hacer como que no había pasado nada, entonces, ella indignada le replicaría, y así el obtendría el motivo de su cita con el pelmazo del tejón.

Ella se había preparado durante horas (mentalmente hablando) y no iba a fallar. Draco Malfoy se había tornado su prueba, e inclusive le daría la chance a Ernnie y si funcionaba cancelaria el ofrecimiento de Draco, no se imaginaba fingiendo una relación con él. En realidad, a quien quería engañar, no quería imaginarse una relación con él.

-Si… hasta me dormí en el despacho, por suerte el correteo de unos alumnos siendo perseguidos por Filch me despertó.

Draco estaba confundido:

-Te dormiste? Por eso no llegaste hasta ahora?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza:

"En tus sueños hurón si piensas que voy a reconocer que te estaba esquivando"

Draco igual le iba dar pelea, era una serpiente, era un Malfoy, no cualquier pelmazo de la galaxia.

-Granger estuve pensando que este fin de semana podemos aprovechar y trazar bien el tipo de estrategia que vamos a usar con tus padres…para no dejar cabos sueltos

Draco apostaba mil galeones que se ponía nerviosa.

Pero no.

-Podría ser el domingo? El sábado quede en salir con Ernnie…

-Ernnie?

-Malfoy….el profesor Macmillan…

Y reapareció después de catorce horas, el tic en el ojo izquierdo:

-El de las ramitas?

Hermione Jane Granger odiaba cuando su archienemigo actuaba así, como el idiota más lindo y gracioso del mundo. Era la perfecta combinación armónica de humor y cinismo. Y ella, golpe mental, amaba eso de él.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad evitó la risa y le respondió:

-Se llama xilomancia, y deriva de la adivinación.

Draco se levantó, supo que no iba a poder lidiar con ella, entonces como decía su bisabuelo 'soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra'. Se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba, y al pasar por su lado, sin tocarla, solo un mero roce de sus capas, le dijo:

-Quedamos para el domingo….buenas noches…- ya subiendo las escaleras, volteó y sonriéndole de esa forma malditamente arrebatadora, la remató- Y leona…. para vos la adivinación es el fraude más grande del mundo mágico... -guiño de ojo- a…mi…no…me…engañas.

Hermione Granger supo que estaba jodida, ahora amaba una segunda cosa de ese infeliz, su sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco estaba furioso. Ella como si nada le había reconocido que ese fin de semana iba a salir con el idiota ese. Su cerebro no dejaba de maquinar diferentes maneras para solucionar de raíz la situación. Es decir, por ejemplo, eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra.

Pero sabía que era una solución muy extremista, y que obvio por sus antecedentes Azkaban lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Se estaba desesperando, y no quería analizar mucho por qué se estaba desesperando.

" _Por qué me tiene que importar que Granger salga con Ernnie…Inclusive si todo sale bien, él va a ser quien la acompañe, y…"_ Un poco más y no estrellaba su cabeza contra el escritorio.

-Maldita sea…Necesito hablarlo con alguien.

Repasando sus opciones, el primero que se le vino a la mente era Blaise. Amigos desde su primer día en Hogwarts, y felizmente centrado desde su boda con Pansy. Era la mejor opción. Luego meditando, se dio cuenta que era un cotilla: si Draco le contaba a Blaise, Blaise le contaba a Pansy, ergo, si Pansy se enteraba el mundo se enteraba.

Descartado.

Estaba Theo, también, un excelente amigo, pero su defecto casado con Luna Lovegood, intima de Granger.

Descartado también.

Sus esperanzas se estaban desvaneciendo. Pero Merlín aprieta pero no ahorca, la solución llamó a su puerta, un elfo se apareció y le notificó:

-Profesor Malfoy, disculpe pero el Señor Potter solicita si puede hablar con usted.

Draco supo que era a Potter, al que debería de consultar:

-Si…sí...

-Malfoy

-Potter

Su relación seguía siendo igual de cálida y amorosa como siempre.

-Disculpa que te moleste, pero hubo un caso, un asesinato y estamos enloquecidos en el ministerio y…

-Potter que pasa si te molesta mucho, pero mucho, que alguien vaya a salir con otro que no es uno?

Harry se calló de golpe:

-¿Qué?

Draco estaba desesperado (ya lo he mencionado muchas veces, pero hay situaciones que solo se pueden describir con una sola palabra):

-Granger va a tener una cita con el tejón de las ramitas…y no puedo lidiar con ello.

Para Harry esa situación se equiparaba a que Voldemort viniera, le tocará la puerta y le ofreciera tomar un té con masitas: es decir, bizarra.

-Malfoy de qué estás hablando?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada:

-Potter… la guerra y tu posterior boda con la comadreja menor te quemó el cerebro…te dije que Granger va a tener una cita con Macmillan.

Y al niño que vivió se le encendieron todas las luces, aunque nuevamente le pifió, hay veces que lo que uno piensa, lo debe mantener en la cabeza y no exteriorizarlo:

-Estas celoso?

Draco se quedó viéndolo helado. Su cerebro estaba tratando de procesar lo que Potter le había dicho:

-Celoso yo?-carcajada- y de Granger?- más risas, histéricas a esta altura. Sentándose en el sillón suspiró derrotado:

-Maldita sea…si estoy celoso.

Harry supo que a lo sumo que reviviera Voldemort, no creía que algo lo impactara tanto como esa confesión.

Sentándose enfrente de Draco, le preguntó:

-Como ocurrió….

Draco se recostó sobre el respaldo de su sillón, vió a Potter, y negando con la cabeza, le contestó:

-No lo sé…no sé cuándo Granger dejo de ser 'Granger la sangre sucia' y pasó a ser solo Hermione.

Harry necesitaba un trago:

-Quieres beber algo?

-Potter estoy en horario laboral…ahora tengo clase como voy a beber!

-Cierto…cierto… pero Malfoy por Dios entiende….acabas de tirar una bomba….quien se iba a imaginar que ibas a estar enamorado de la persona que odiaste desde siempre. Es decir, las has insultado desde el primer día que se conocieron.

-Potter…

-Le ha contado a alguien más?

Draco solo negó con la cabeza, había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, estaba totalmente resignado:

Harry siguió hablando:

-Necesitamos otras opiniones.

-Potter no necesito otras opiniones, necesito una manera efectiva de eliminar a ese parásito de Hufflepuff.

Harry suspiró:

-El uso de la palabra eliminar por parte de Draco Malfoy alertaría a todo el bendito ministerio y ni hablar de los aurores.

-Suprimamos el termino eliminar…-le contesto con evidente sarcasmo Draco.

Harry optó por utilizar sus excelentes técnicas de persuasión para los interrogatorios:

-Y cuando seria esta cita?

-Mañana, en Hogsmeade…creo que van a air a beber una cerveza.

Harry asintió. -Te propongo algo, voy a hablar con Hermione y le preguntaré como están sus cosas, tal vez me cuente algo. Reconozco que la última vez que hablé con ella la noté un poco triste.

La expresión de Draco ni se inmutó. Harry lo observaba fijamente.

-Algo que debería saber?

Draco lo miró a los ojos, como retándole a que encontrara algo. En serio Potter se creía que podría intimidarlo a él.

-Nada

Harry dio por finalizada la charla, pero cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta se acordó el verdadero motivo por el que había ido.

-Sobre la consulta…

-Deja las muestras en el escritorio, para la tarde tendré el resultado, es decir, si se trató de alguna poción prohibida.- pausa-Y Potter… gracias.

Harry sonrió, pero no dijo nada, cerrando la puerta se dirigió a buscar a su amiga, con suerte y obtendría algo de su parte.

" _Malfoy enamorado de Mione."_

-Quien lo diría.

Y riendo _: "Ron va a enloquecer."_

Al llegar al despacho de Hermione, llamó.

-Hola Mione…

-Harry!- Exclamó ella contenta y levantándose fue a abrazarlo..- qué haces por aquí?

-Hubo un asesinato y necesitaba saber sobre una posible posición, por lo que vine a pedirle ayuda a Malfoy. Vengo de su despacho.

Hermione al escuchar de Draco tuvo un pequeño gesto en el rostro, como una molestia que le producía mal humor:

-ah…- cambio de tema en el momento- Ginny, él bebe, cómo están?

Harry Potter era un excelente auror, obviamente que no le iba a pasar desapercibido ese gesto en el rostro de su amiga;

-Mione…acaso el hurón te hizo algo? Volvió a sus viejas manías?

Ella se apresuró a responder:

-No…Harry, Draco cambió…es decir Malfoy sufrió mucho con la guerra… cómo podes pensar que va a volver a lo que fue?

" _Con que Draco"_

-Entonces qué pasó?

Ella bufó exasperada:

-Lo de siempre…quien puede dormir tranquila...si todas las noches lleva una compañía distintas…

Harry se sentó:

-Pero el siempre fue así….Hermione ni que estuvieras celosa?

En ese preciso instante ella estaba sirviendo un poco de té, al escuchar la palabra celos, la perturbó tanto que perdió el control y la tetera se estrelló en el suelo.

-Maldición!

-Mione estas bien? te quemaste?

-No…no…solo…

Harry la miró, una mezcla de sorpresa y un poco de dulzura en sus ojos:

-Desde cuándo?

Ella le devolvió la mirada, ni siquiera atinaba a limpiar todo con la varita, sino que había tomado un chal de ella y con eso limpiaba el suelo.

-Desde cuándo qué? De qué estás hablando?

-Desde cuándo estas enamorada de Malfoy, Mione…

-Quién puede amar a un hurón albino, elitista y mujeriego?

Harry se hincó a su lado y le acarició el rostro. Él amaba a Hermione como a una hermana. Ella era la hermana que nunca había tenido y siempre velaría por su felicidad:

-Vos Mione.

A ella los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-No sé cómo ocurrió… No entiendo…yo…

El solo la abrazó.

Harry supo que ya no eran necesarias las palabras, no en ese momento. Ya habría tiempo más adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A situaciones extremas, medidas extremas. Harry convoco a una reunión extraordinaria de hombres. En dónde, en el mismo lugar donde Mione iba a tener la cita.

Hermione por centésima vez en lo que iba de la 'cita' (cinco míseros y eternos minutos) se preguntaba porque había aceptado dicha salida.

" _Las cosas que uno hace cuando esta perturbado. Pobre Macmillan es insoportable."_

-Y dime Hermione cómo estás?

" _No puede ser tan trillado, no es para nada novedoso, ni sarcástico ni estimulante. No, como…No como mis charlas con Draco….Maldita sea, necesito algo más fuerte que una cerveza de mantequilla, como un vodka o algo así"_

Ernnie seguía moviendo los labios, pero Hermione había desconectado su capacidad de audición y contestaba con simples gesto.

-Realmente Mione tenía muchísimas ganas de salir con vos….brindemos porque esta sea la primera de muchas.

" _Por favor Merlín que alguien enloquezca y me lance un avada en este momento"_

Cuando había pasado ya casi dos horas, a no perdón solo quince minutos de iniciada la cita, Hermione casi muere atragantada, cuando vio que al lugar arribaban Harry y Ron.

" _Dios realmente empiezo a creer que te olvidaste de mi"_

Pero, aun había más, se dirigieron a una mesa, sin percatarse que ella estaba ahí, y se sentaron.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, tal vez solo bebían algo y se marchaban. Con suerte, lo que menos quería es que pensaran que ella tenía algo con Ernnie Macmillan.

" _Esto no puede ser peor"_

Pero nuevamente la alumna más brillante de su generación se había equivocado. Al rato, llegaron Theo y Blaise riendo como nada, y fueron derechito hacia donde estaban Harry y Ron.

" _Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?"_

Y la cereza del postre, Draco Malfoy ingresaba al bar, con su magnífico porte ignorando todo a su paso.

" _Maldita sea, la tercera cosa, su soberbia. Amo su soberbia"._

Hermione se bebió de un trago su tercera cerveza. Ernnie no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse por la tendencia a beber de la joven. Para todo esto, Hermione estaba pidiendo otra ronda más.

Mientras tanto, en unas mesitas más hacia el fondo:

-Qué significa esto?!-siseó Draco.

Blaise estaba en éxtasis desde que había recibido la misiva de Potter no lo podía creer. Por su parte, Theo era más comedido, desde siempre había tenido la sospecha de que tanto odio solo podía ser amor. Y Ron, estaba en crisis.

-En serio Potter… qué mierda significa esto?- era realmente para admirar que Draco no estuviera gritando con todo, seguramente influía el hecho de que el objeto de su deseo estaba sentado a tres mesas a la derecha, un poco más adelante.

-Malfoy digamos que somos tus amigos…

\- Es el hurón…

Harry calló a Ron:

-Ron supéralo….

-Es el hurón..

Harry estaba superado, desde que le había contado a su amigo, cuñado, hermano, este estaba como en trance.

-Ron… por Merlín… coopera…sino regresa con Melinda.

Theo estaba tan tranquilo.

-Potter…

-Mira Malfoy debes pensar una estrategia, es decir…si sientes algo por Hermione…bueno tienes que luchar por ella…no puedes permitir…

Theo suspiró y preguntó:

-Cómo es la tolerancia de Granger con la cerveza? Creo que luna me dijo que era una pésima tomando alcohol.

Ron saliendo un poco de su trance, le respondió:

-Es mala… se emborracha con cerveza de mantequilla….hasta un bebé tolera mejor que ella el alcohol.

-Bueno…solo aviso que va por su cuarta y ya encargó dos rondas más…

Harry se alarmó. Draco miró enfurecido al acompañante de ella.

-Definitivamente está muerto

-Draco cálmate por Dios…siguen acá…-lo detuvo Potter

Pero Blaise tenía que meter su bocadito:

-Aunque me preguntó por qué Ernnie esta averiguando sobre las habitaciones disponibles…

Theo suspiro, ron y Draco enrojecieron de furia, y Harry supo que rra un grupo difícil con el que lidiar:

-Zabini!

-Es un hecho….ya murió.

Theo le ofreció una bebida a Draco:

-Toma bebe un poco…

Draco sin pensar mucho, se bebió el contenido del vaso, para a los segundos caer desmayado sobre la mesa.

-Nott que le diste- preguntó asustado Harry.

-Un poción para dormir, en serio, sino lo iba a ir a matar.

Ron seguía rojo:

-Por primera vez coincido con el hurón…que está pensando ese infeliz al querer aprovecharse de nuestra Mione…

-Ron basta…-Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa.

Para todo esto, Blaise estaba que se partía de la risa.

-En serio no se lo puedo contar a Pansy?

-No, Pan es una cotilla… aun peor que vos…ni te atrevas…-le contestó Theo.

Para todo esto, Harry se acercó a la mesa de Hermione y Ernnie:

-Mione…recién te vi…qué haces aquí?

Ella estaba media ruborizada por el efecto del alcohol, las cosas que hacía por ese hurón.

-Estábamos acá charlando con Ernnie sobre el colegio y esas cosas…

La cara de Macmillan era la de un inferí. Sabía que con Potter ahí ya no había oportunidad alguna.

-Harry como estas? Mucho tiempo? La familia bien?

-Todo excelente. Bueno Mione…venía a saludar, Ron está ayudando a Nott y a Zabini con Malfoy, se desmayó. Así que lo vamos a llevar al castillo.

Todo marchaba bien, Harry no había malinterpretado la salida con Ernnie, solo estaba saludando. La desesperación de pronto:

-Cómo que Draco se desmayó?!- tal vez sonó un poco mal, una mezcla de pánico y pánico.

Ernnie la miró, Harry la miró, hasta la de la barra la miró. Y de la mesa del fondo:

-Nada grave….

Hermione deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra la tragara, literalmente estaba roja, bordo.

-Perdón…es que…. Bueno….

Ernnie decidió intervenir, tenía que desviar un poco la atención de la muestra de preocupación descomunal de su cita:

-Bueno, pero es algo grave….Malfoy es joven y saludable…por qué se desmayaría?

Hermione solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Si, por eso…

Harry realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse. Pero no tuvo que preocuparse por la explicación, porque en ese momento intervino Blaise Zabini, quien podía o arreglar todo o arruinarlo de por vida.

-Granger…-miró a Macmillan- y vos sos?

Los Gryffindor no sabían que decir:

-Macmillan , Zabini. Fuimos juntos en Hogwarts

Pero Blaise, nuevamente lo estaba ignorando:

-Como te decía Granger…fue una broma…una sencilla e inofensiva poción para dormir. Mañana amanecerá radiante y fresquito como una lechuga.

Hermione, para si, cada vez estaba más asustada, no podía estar tan preocupada por ese infeliz, ególatra, narcisista. Pero cuando terminó de escuchar la explicación de Blaise fue como si alguien le quitara un gran peso de encima.

" _Realmente estoy jodida"._

Cuando Ernnie finalmente pensó que Potter y compañía se iban a ir, este le demostró que sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Riendo le pregunto a su amiga:

-Pero Mione cuánto has tomado?… Si sabes que no te llevas bien con la bebida.

Hermione le sonrió:

-Ni me percate…

Su 'pareja' estaba por meter un bocado, cuando Ron ingresó en la escena, le clavó la mirada al 'acompañante', con la cual le quería decir: atrévete a decir algo y vas a pasarlo mal.

El muchacho guardó silencio, solo se dedicó a esperar el predecible final.

-Hola Ron…

-Hermione vamos que te llevamos….todos vamos para el mismo lado.

-Pero…

Harry intervino, era de público conocimiento que Ron no tenía mucho tacto, por no decir que era nulo.

-Vamos hermanita- y el tono dijo todo lo demás. Hasta Ernnie se levantó, y tras pagar las cervezas, los acompañó al castillo.

Ya a la noche, Hermione decidió que lo mejor era quedarse en la torre y vigilar a Draco. Por más que Theo le había asegurado que era una sencilla poción para dormir, que él mismo había hecho, quería asegurarse que el rubio oxigenado estuviera bien.

-Estas poniendo de cabeza mi mundo…Draco- le apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente.

El parecía querer despertar, en sueños murmuró:

-Granger…

Ella sintió su corazón empezar a latir con más fuerza.

-Acá estoy Malfoy…

A la mañana siguiente, era domingo, y dos profesores debían de planificar como parecer una pareja de enamorados para engañar a unos padres muy decepcionados. Y así se pasaron el resto de ese día.

...

 **He aquí la segunda parte de esta historia, para la próxima entrega, ambos llegaran a la casa de Hermione, y Draco conocerá a sus suegros.**

 **Besos.**

 **Gracias por leerla.**

 **Noelia.**

 **14/12/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fórmula para el desastre** **= Huron + Leona + Navidad**

 **Aclaración** **: Los personajes no pertenecen, sino que son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Sin tanto preámbulo, la tercera parte de esta historia navideña.**

...

El castillo estaba precioso todo ambientado con motivo de las navidades, creando el escenario perfecto. Aunque para la profesora de Encantamientos era como si el infierno se hubiera materializado en la tierra.

-Granger por favor cálmate!... Parece que te estuvieras muriendo y dentro de unas horas tenemos que dejar el castillo.

-Huron estoy por iniciar cuatro días de puros engaños hacia toda mi familia… - se agarró el pelo con las manos, tirando de el- Dios no te imaginas como son…

-Granger vengo de la estirpe Malfoy, pureza de sangre y fanatismo por la maldad.

Ella le sonrió. Realmente agradecía el esfuerzo por parte de el de levantarle el ánimo, pero nada podía a este momento. Estaba en crisis, no sabía cómo iba a poder engañar sus padres por tanto tiempo, y tampoco sabía cómo iba lidiar con la atracción que cada vez era más fuerte.

En realidad, había decidido después de mucha reflexión llamarlo atracción, porque no podía reconocer que sus sentimientos por el hurón albino había evolucionado hasta convertirse, en la horrorosa palabra que comenzaba con 'a´.

Draco la dejó sola, quería dale su espacio.

Realmente lo que deseaba era un instante para serenarse y seguir repasando su propio plan de acción. Era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a su leona que quería cambiar por ella, solo por ella, por ninguna otra. Obviamente no había dicho ni una palabra al grupo de delincuentes que lo habían llevado engañado al mismo bar donde estaba Granger con el tejón, y que para colmo lo habían drogado. Amaneciendo la mañana siguiente con un chichón en la frente, y demasiado confundido.

Miró si en recamara no se olvidaba nada, los cuatro baúles estaban ya preparados. Había hablado con McGonagall, tergiversando solo un poco la realidad de su salida, había alegado que pasaría las vacaciones con su pareja, pero había omitido el nombre de esta.

Mientras tanto Hermione se dirigía a hablar con Minerva.

-Profesora…

Minerva le sonrió, realmente la quería mucho, esa chica había pasado a ser como una hija para ella.

-Hermione cuando me vas a llamar por mi nombre.

Ella se sonrió en devolución. No sabía si algún día iba a poder dejar de sentí tanto respeto y admiracion por su profesora.

-Venía a despedirme… ya me voy para la casa de mis padres…

Ella asintió:

-Si el profesor Malfoy también me informó de su salida.- lanzó una sutil risa – no tenía ni idea de que estaba en pareja, pero supongo que será serio ya que a va a pasar con ella las fiestas. Sabes de quién se trata Hermione?

" _Draco le dijo a McGonagall que iba a pasar las fiestas con su novia"_

-Hermione sabes quién es?

Despertó de sus pensamientos:

-No…ni idea, profesora. Lo que si estoy segura de que debe tener una paciencia de oro, para tolerarlo.

Minerva le sonrió, pero hizo una mueca como de tristeza o desconcierto:

-Entre nos…yo pensé que entre el profesor Malfoy y vos había algo.

Hermione enrojeció, superando a los colores de su casa:

-Pero que dice profesora…qué locura es esa?

-Lo mismo que dije yo, Señorita Granger- la voz del cuadro de Severus Snape intervino.

-Severus, Minerva el destino obra de maneras misteriosas, o no… Señorita Granger- ahora era Albus Dumbledore quien le hablaba, e inclusive ella podía jurar que sabía todo, todos los sentimientos que su corazón albergaba.

" _Pero eso es imposible, o no?"_

-Le sucede algo Señorita Granger?- inclusive el cuadro del antiguo director tenía la capacidad de perturbar.

-Nada director. Bueno… -miró tanto a Minerva como a los cuadros- me retiro, que pasen unas lindas navidades.

-Igualmente Hermione, y salúdame a tu padres.

Hermione salió del despacho, y se llevó a la mano al corazón, este palpitaba demasiado fuerte. Así que Draco iba a ir a pasar las navidades con su novia, se ruborizó de nuevo, si es que en algún momento había dejado de estarlo.

" _Tengo que dejar de pensar en este hombre, por lo menos unos minutos al día."_

Cuando ingresó en la torre, se encontró con Draco ya preparado, esperándola para irse, junto a sus cuatros baúles.

-Malfoy qué significa esto?

El no entendió:

-A qué te referís? Cuál es el problema?

-Qué es esto…? Cuatro baúles? Te estas mudando?

El parecía horrorizado:

-Para saber… cuántos baúles te llevas vos?

Ella contestó como su fuera lo más normal del mundo, -unas mudas de ropa, por? Nada que no entre en un bolso grande, con algún hechizo

-Oh por Merlín…que espanto!

Ella estaba debatiéndose entre reír o llorar:

-Malfoy vamos a la casa de mis padres no a un resort en la Polinesia.

El la miró confundido:

-Un resort en la Polinesia? Qué es eso?

-Un lugar de lujo de mi mundo.

El parecía sinceramente interesado:

-Me gustaría conocerlo…

Ella le sonrió, hay estaba de nuevo esa expresión de una extraña inocencia en alguien que había ignorado todo un mundo de posibilidades hasta hace algunos años.

Tercera cosa que amaba de él: su nueva pasión por descubrir ese mundo que se le había privado.

Draco decidió que ya había sido mucha charla e inclusive la notaba más relajada:

-Lista.

Ella asintió, con hechizo hizo que su bolsa llegara a la sala de su torre en común, y luego, arrojó los polvos flu a la chimenea.

Así se dirigieron a los próximos cuatros días más extraños de sus vidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus padres no estaban en la sala, en realidad, ellos odiaban que ella utilizara esos métodos tan extraños en su hogar. Pero ella había terminado convenciéndolos que era lo más seguro. En caso de aparecerse en el exterior, cualquier muggle podía verla y eso ocasionaría algunos contratiempos. Por ende, el estudio donde estaba la chimenea había sido refaccionado, pasando a ser la nueva recamara de ella.

-Suponía que me tenías ganas leona, pero llevarme directamente a tu habitación…no me lo hubiese imaginado.

Ella contó hasta diez.

-Mis padres no quieren saber nada con la magia, realmente todo lo que habíamos construido en mis seis primeros años de Hogwarts se fueron por el caño cuando les borré la memoria.

Draco la miró con compasión, entendía que ella los había querido proteger, pero la vez, sabía lo que sus padres debían estar sintiendo, la impotencia de saber que le pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa y ellos no hubiesen podido hacer nada. El con sus padres había estado en una situación similar, pero nunca iba a olvidar unas de las últimas charlas que había tenido con Lucius.

" _-Hijo no me va a alcanzar la vida para disculparme por todo el mal que te hice…_

 _-Padre, deja de culparte, lo hicimos juntos, lo enfrentamos juntos, y lo estamos superando juntos._

 _Lucius nunca había sido afectuoso, ni siquiera cuando era un niño, pero, tal vez sabiendo que su vida estaba llegando a su fin, lo abrazó:_

 _-Estoy orgulloso de vos Draco…"_

Draco parpadeó, el recuerdo había removido una fibra que aún estaba en carne viva, y no quería que su leona se preocupara por él, bastante tenía ella con su propio dilema.

-Mione…

Ella estaba sorprendida por como él la había llamado:

-Cómo me llamaste?

Draco le sonrió (sonrisa mega devastadora), se le acercó, y la estrechó fuertemente:

-Mione…como suelo decirle a mi novia, o acaso ella prefiere que la llame por su apellido?

Ella estaba granate. Ni siquiera podía hablar correctamente, sino que trababa de no tartamudear. Se había olvidado de lo que ocasionaba la cercanía del rubio: obnubilación de los sentidos.

No parcial, sino total.

Él estaba acercando sus labios a los de ella, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, una mujer no muy alta, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos miel entraba sin siquiera llamar:

-Hija ya llegaste- automáticamente se petrificó al ver la escena, un hombre extremadamente hermoso tenia aferrada a su hija por la cintura y estaba por besarla- Perdón…yo…

Draco solo sonrió, arruinó su preciado primer acercamiento, pero también reconocía cuando deslumbraba a una mujer.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Draco Malfoy- no la había soltado todavía, clavó su mirada acerada en los de Hermione y dijo:- y soy el novio de su hija.- tras decirlo, la soltó y dirigiéndose a la madre, tomó su mano y le dio un beso.

Como el perfecto caballero que era.

"La madre ya es mía, me falta el padre y la hija"

Nuestra profesora de encantamientos se hallaba en una dicotomía de vida o muerte: no sabía si agradecerle a su madre que cortara ese momento tan 'perturbador', o precisamente matarla por haberlo hecho.

-Mami….él es Draco-

Jane Marie Granger estaba embelesada con su yerno; para sí, ya estaba pensando que su hija no podía dejar escapar semejante monumento de hombre. Si parecía un Dios hecho hombre.

-Mucho gusto Joven Malfoy

-Por favor, señora…llámeme Draco.

-Entonces tu dime Jane

Draco le sonrió de nuevo, arrebatadoramente:

-Jane, gracias por permitirme pasar las fiestas con usted y su marido.

Si en algún momento Jane Granger había sentido cierto rechazo a que su hija anduviera con alguien del mundo mágico (ya lo había vivido con el chico colorado ese, que nunca le había caído bien), en ese momento estaba descartando absolutamente todos los prejuicios posibles. Su único objetivo era que su hija llevara en su mano izquierda el anillo de ese hombre.

-Hermione por favor, cómo te hemos educado, dejen sus pertenencias y bajen al salón tu padre los espera.

Hermione sintió como una especie de pánico invadía todo su ser:

-Mamá ya arreglaste la habitación de huéspedes para Draco?

La madre la miró como si le hubiera dicho que los chanchos volaban al mismo tiempo cantaban la marsellesa:

-Qué?

-Si ya está listo el cuarto para que Draco deje sus pertenencias…

La carcajada que su madre lanzó fue la perfecta comunión entre maléfica, la madrasta de cenicienta y cualquier madre tonta que quiere ver a su hija casada.

-Hija….no te parece que ya estas grande…además, me dijiste que llevan de relación tres meses, no?

-Si…pero la vez que vino Ron…

Malfoy la miró fulminándola con la mirada, había llevado al pobretón.

-Hermione por favor, no compares tu relación con Weasley, con la que tienes con Draco. Tu padre y yo decidimos que está bien que compartan cuarto. Son grandes y nosotros también.

Hermione quería autolanzarse una imperdonable; mientras que Draco estaba exultante, más posibilidades aun para acercarse a la leoncita.

-Le agradezco su confianza.

-Bueno si quieren acomódense… pueden asearse. Ya hemos finalizado el baño, hija… así que desde ahora tienes tu propio baño.

-Gracias Mamá.

Jane se dijo mentalmente que debía bajar antes que su hija, tenía que advertirle a su marido que si arruinaba esta relación el futuro que le depararía seria gris y desolador.

-Voy bajando…para finalizar las cosas para la cena.

Al cerrar la puerta Draco vio como Hermione caía de rodillas sobre la mullida alfombra que cubría toda la superficie del cuarto.

-Merlín me odia...

Draco fingió sentirse dolido:

\- Me ofendes Granger, sabes cuántas mujeres darían su alma para estar en tu lugar

Ella lo miró con odio:

\- Pero yo no soy una de esas mujeres…

Y Draco decidió que era el momento ideal para empezar, ahora sí, sin interrupción alguna, su plan sistemático para enamorar a la leoncita daba inicio.

-Por supuesto que no lo eres…vos sos mi amiga, mi compañera…-se arrodilló a su lado- el lugar que ocupas en mi vida, no lo tiene nadie.

-Ni Pansy?

El la miró a los ojos, trataba de demostrarle de alguna forma lo que ella significaba para él:

\- Ni siquiera ella…

Hermione estuvo tentada a lanzarse a sus brazos, besarlo y dejar que sus instintos manejaran todo, aunque ello conllevara a un abuso, cuasi violación del blondo que tenía enfrente. Sin embargo, racional como siempre, utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad: sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No te he dado las gracias.- le susurró.

-No tienes que darlas…

Ella trató de insistir, pero él la frenó. No quería que ella sintiera gratitud, él quería que ella sintiera la misma desesperación que sentía el, la misma pasión que le enardecía el alma.

No gratitud, sino pasión, amor, desenfreno.

-Nos acomodamos?- le ofreció ella.

-Me parece perfecto. – Draco llego a la conclusión que era la mejor, se necesitaba para desviar el tema y alivianar la extraña atmosfera que se había formado alrededor de ellos. Entonces, le comentó:

\- Compré un poco de ropa muggle para no desentonar con tu familia-

Ella rio enternecida. Cuando habían empezado a tratarse nunca había imaginado siquiera, que Draco tenía esa veta tan dulce en su carácter. Lo manifestaba raras veces, con muy poca gente, pero hay estaba de nuevo. Su ternura hacia ella.

La sorpresa de ella cuando vio la ropa muggle que haba comprado su pareja: Armani, Versace, Jean Paul Gaultier y tantas otras marcas que solo significaban lujo, glamur, excesos.

-Malfoy pero esta ropa… es todo carísimo…

El miró a hacia sus baúles:

-Te parece….estos trapitos no salieron más que unos cuantos cientos de galeones. Nada del otro mundo.

" _Trapitos"_ empezó a reírse, _"Dios Draco eres todo un personaje"._

Mientras ella trataba de no estallar en una carcajada, ´trapitos', Draco había elegido un conjunto al azar y se había dirigido al baño. Ya dentro del este, se miró al espejo:

-Tu puedes Draco, realmente puedes, si conseguiste limpiar la imagen de tu familia, puedes demostrarle a ella que eres su mejor opción. Tú puedes hacerlo.

Al bajar al comedor Draco conoció al padre de Hermione, George Granger era un hombre alto, grande, aproximadamente de 50 años, con una dentadura impecable.

-Señor Granger- lo saludó respetuosamente. Draco era un manso corderito, obviamente ni se le cruzaba por la cabeza actuar como lo haría siempre.

Hermione le sonrió. Parecía tener una sonrisa tatuada.

-Papá te presento a Draco Malfoy, mi novio.

Draco sonrió, le encantaba como sonaban esas palabras, y más dichas por ella misma.

Su padre lo evaluaba desde todas las ópticas posibles: lo primero que tuvo que reconocer que era un hombre bien parecido, nada que ver con la anterior pareja de su hija. Ese muchacho colorado, aunque reconocía que era buen chico, nunca le había gustado para su hija. Lo segundo, este joven era muy educado y entendía a la perfección que no podía tratar de ser superior a él.

-Un gusto Joven Malfoy.

Draco se apresuró a decirle:

-Por favor llámeme Draco, señor.

Obviamente George aceptó, pero nunca le correspondió el gesto.

Sin embargo, el príncipe de Slytherin sabía que ese era el camino correcto. Además, la anterior pareja de su leona había sido el pobretón, que tan difícil era superar la impresión que la comadreja había dejado.

Hermione miraba alternando a su padre y a Draco, podía ver como su 'novio' había cambiado la actitud, mucho más sumisa y humilde, los chicos adorarían verlo así. Nada típico al príncipe de las serpientes.

El almuerzo empezó, Draco tenía que reconocer que la madre de su 'novia' cocinaba delicioso.

-Señora…-vio cómo su suegra la miraba, le sonrió a modo de disculpa- Jane… esto esta delicioso.

Ella se ruborizó:

-Te lo agradezco Draco, es una receta de mi suegra…

-Pues…-dirigió ahora su mirada al padre de Granger-….Señor lo felicito.

El padre de ella le sonrió, y asintió:

-No me puedo quejar tanto mi madre como mi esposa son excelentes cocineras.-le sonrió a Mione- Hija, la abuela viene este 25.

Ella de la impresión soltó los cubiertos:

-La abuela viene a almorzar en navidad?

Su padre no se percató de su reacción, y siguió como si nada:

-No solo la abuela…viene toda la familia. Están todos muy felices de saber que estas en pareja. En realidad tu abuela se había angustiado mucho cuando tu relación con Weasley finalizo. –Suspiró -Tenía miedo que no fueras capaz de encontrar otro muchacho.

Hermione estaba aún más colorada que la ensalada de tomates que había enfrente de ella. Y Draco no podía negar que estaba pasando un momento que no se lo olvidaría jamás:

" _Esto no tiene precio, la cara de la leona…"_ Aguantó la risa.

Hermione para sí misma pensaba:

" _En serio, yo ayude a salvar al mundo mágico de un asesino fanático como Voldemort, como es posible que Merlín, Dios, Ala….quien sea que esté a cargo de todo se haya olvidado. Toda mi familia. Toda la familia Granger reunida para navidad, y yo acá con Malfoy"_

Ella estaba pensando seriamente en matarse

" _Podre suicidarme con los tomatitos cherries"_

En ese momento, vio como Draco tomaba la fuente de los tomatitos y la ponía en del otro lado. De pronto se percató que él estaba usando legeremancia

" _Sal ahora mismo de mi cabeza hurón!"_ le 'dijo' furiosa.

El sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

" _Te odio"_

Hermione tendría que haber sospechado, que Draco contratacaría:

-Señor, Jane solo quiero que sepan que amo mucho a su hija. Y gracias por recibirme.

Jane estaba emocionadísima. George suspiro, muy en el fondo sabía que algún día iba a llegar, que alguien llegaría para llevarse a su niña de su lado.

Hermione, cuyo estaba natural había pasado a ser, estar siempre roja como un tomate, supo que nunca había que provocar a un Malfoy. Pero por otro lado, una parte aun todavía un poco inconsciente, pensó que le encantaría que lo que Draco estaba diciendo fuera cierto.

Tras el almuerzo, se dirigieron a la galería que tenía la casa a tomar un té. Draco hay pudo ver que Hermione Granger tenía un excelente pasar.

-Me has engañado ratona?

Ella lo miró confundida:

-De qué hablas Draco?

" _Me encanta cuando me llamas Draco_ ". Suspiro con pesadez _. "aunque lo hace porque sus padres están rondando"._

-De que hablo…tu casa es una mansión, Granger.

Ella se ruborizó:

-A mis padres les ha ido muy bien en su trabajo, hasta tienen una clínica de odontología. Pero nunca lo considere como algo de lo cual presumir…no como hacen algunas serpientes que conozco.

Él le sonrió, sus dientes blancos resplandecieron:

-Las garras de mi leoncita son encantadoras.

Ella se ruborizo: _"Su leoncita"_

 _-_ Malfoy….Draco….cállate, que leoncita ni que leoncita

Draco la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla:

-No te hagas la dura…si te encanta…

La imagen que ellos dos brindaban era: la de una pareja de enamorados. Los dos abrazados, sonriendo, mirándose con dulzura.

Tanto su madre como su padre arribaron a la galería, trayendo consigo el té.

En plena charla, Hermione se excusó un momento. Y es cuando su padre atacó:

-Joven disculpe pero desde hace rato siento que su apellido me es familiar

Draco supo en ese preciso momento que era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa:

-Seguramente a lo largo de los años en los que Hermione estuvo en Hogwarts escuchó mi nombre. Yo provengo de una de las familias más antiguas en el mundo mágico, familia donde la pureza de sangre era el pilar fundamental. Fui criado con esas ideas, y en Hogwarts, me dedique durante años a atormentarla por la cuestión de su sangre. Luego con la aparición de Voldemort, mi familia fue mortifaga aunque mis padres para el fin de la guerra decidieron que no era la que deseaban y terminamos cooperando con la Orden.

Los padres de ella lo miraban fijamente, atentos escuchando cada palabra de él chico, que lucía sincero y realmente arrepentido.

-Ella aceptó mis disculpas, sin embargo, como pude siquiera pedírselas, la atormenté tanto, inclusive ella sufrió por culpa de esa causa de la sangre. Yo…

Draco no podía detenerse siquiera:

-En realidad…con sinceridad, no deberían aceptar que alguien como yo estuviera con su hija.

George se levantó y sentó a su lado, le palmeó la espalda y le dijo:

-Hijo….no podría pedir mejor hombre para que estuviera con mi hija…alguien que reconoce cada uno de sus errores pero tiene el coraje para pedir perdón. Eso es un signo de tu valentía y valor.

Draco tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Gracias Señor.

Jane se levantó y lo abrazó:

-Draco bienvenido a la familial.

Draco le correspondió el abrazo, muy en el fondo añoraba ese calor maternal, que hacia tanto que había perdido.

Para todo esto Hermione estaba escondida detrás de unas de las paredes que daban a la galería, sus ojos desprendían lágrimas silenciosas pero tan sentidas. Ella sabía que Draco realmente sentía todo lo que había pasado, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que aún tenía ese pesar en su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco había decidido llevar a los padres de Hermione y a ella a cenar. Después de lo que había sucedido a la tarde, sentía que debía de retribuirles de alguna manera su apoyo. Para si, se regañaba un poco, no podía entender como había perdido el control de la conversación, pero realmente necesitaba dejar todo claro.

Él iba a luchar por ella hasta el último momento, y no podía negar todo lo pasado.

Respecto a donde los iba a llevar a cenar, bueno, desde que había iniciado su amistad con Granger y más desde que se había visto obligado a asistir a una universidad muggle, había aprendido mucho de su mundo.

Las tres cosas más básicas y fundamentales que se vio obligado a aprender por su propio bien (tanto físico como mental) fueron: las mejores tiendas de ropa, la tecnología (aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo era un adicto a la tecnología: tenía desde el ultimo celular, hasta laptop, Tablet y todo dispositivo que saliera en el mercado), y por último, pero no menos importantes, los mejores lugares para comer. Por eso había decidido hacer una llamada a su restaurante favorito, el Dinner que estaba en el Mandarin Oriental Hyde Park (*1). Lo mejor para el mejor.

Estaba recostado en la cama de Hermione, mientras que ella, muy poco sutilmente, se había atrincherado en un hermoso sillón que tenía junto a la ventana:

-Granger?

Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. No podía creer lo que había pasado hacia un rato. Como es que ella no se había percatado de toda la angustia que su amigo tenia dentro. Qué clase de compañera era ella. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Draco la seguía observando, se estaba planteando usar con ella legeremancia, pero sabía que ella no lo iba a ver con buenos ojos. Malditas sea tener conciencia en esos momentos:

-Granger?- Ninguna reacción.

-Granger?!- Nada de nada. Mas desesperado, le gritó (tampoco muy alto, lo justo para llamar su atención):

-Hermione…

Ella lo miró, confundida.

-qué?

Draco estaba preocupado, y eso se evidenció en su voz:

-Es lo que te quiero preguntar a vos…que te sucede leona?

Ella le sonrió:

-Nada…nada…solo me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Draco la miró, no necesitaba de palabras, en su mirada le cuestionaba si estaba bien.

-En serio Huron, tranquilo….me desconecte un poco nomas.

Decidió dejárselo pasar, no quería atormentarla demasiado:

-Y dime ratoncita….no te gustaría recostarte un poco…recuerda que los voy a llevar a cenar hoy.

Ella se ruborizó:

-No gracias…

Draco se acomodó mejor en la cama, y la miraba como si ella fuera un premio. Era una serpiente arrinconando a un ratoncito para luego devorarlo.

-Es muy cómoda tu cama, ratona.

" _Dios mío…su voz"_

Hermione sentía que su sangre empezaba a hervir, que su piel se erizaba con tan solo escucharlo, su cuerpo se estaba excitando.

-Ratona….yo no pienso dormir en el suelo….que a la noche vas a dormir también en el sillón ese?

" _Hermione Jane Granger eres una Gryffindor, por favor, actúa como tal."_

-Po supuesto que no…somos adultos y esto es un negocio, pero ahora no tengo intención de acostarme.

Tras decir eso se fue derecho al baño. En silencio.

Draco miró el techo:

" _En parte es mejor que se haya encerrado en el baño porque si decidía acostarse ahora, con lo excitado que estoy, no sé si me hubiera podido contener. Lo mejor va a ser a la noche tomarme alguna poción para dormir."_

Y cerrando los ojos se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo. Aunque no lo reconocerá, el haberse abierto así con os padres de Granger lo había agotado emocionalmente.

Hermione estuvo encerrada en el baño durante hora y media aproximadamente entre la ducha fría que se dio, y luego un baño de inmersión. El tiempo había pasado volando, pero como se había metido tan rápido se había olvidado de prepararse la ropa.

" _Maldita suerte la mía"_

Abriendo la puerta, se asomó, y se encontró con que Draco estaba profundamente dormido. Viendo la hora, seis y media, supo que debía llamarlo, pero primero se vestiría. No quería escuchar alguno de sus comentarios que solo conseguían hacerla hervir (y cabe remarcar que cada vez era menos de rabia y más de otra cosa).

Tras vestirse se sentó nuevamente en ese sillón (lo había usado más esa tarde que en toda su vida) y se quedó viéndolo. Era una contemplación. Draco estaba relajado, su respiración era acompasada, su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad, poco antes vista en él.

" _No puede ser más hermoso"_

Ella volteo y vio su propio reflejo en el espejo.

" _No hay punto de comparación entre él y yo, sería como 'El bello y la bestia'_ ". Suspiró.

Draco sabía que lo estaba observando, así que espero el momento preciso para decirle:

\- Tan hermoso soy, que no puedes dejar de verme?

Hermione reconfirmó por centésima vez su teoría de que el universo la odiaba.

-Estas despierto?

...

 **Próximamente** **llega la navidad.**

 **Besos.**

 **Gracias por leerla.**

 **Noelia.**

 **18/12/2016**


End file.
